


Underneath the Waterfall

by Miya_Morana



Category: Hunger Games (2012)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slipping past the District border and into the forest is easy enough. It looks like Katniss and Gale have been doing it all their lives, and for all Peeta knows they probaly have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tiptoe39 for the Five Acts Meme of April.

It's Katniss who brings it up first. Peeta thinks it's because she's tired of watching Gale look at them with this look on his face, like Peeta and Katniss are something he can never have. Or maybe it's just because she knows that Gale will never dare say anything, and also that Peeta could never refuse her anything.

It doesn't matter, really, because if Peeta's honest, he's been thinking about it too. And _wanting_ it.

Slipping past the District border and into the forest is easy enough. It looks like Katniss and Gale have been doing it all their lives, and for all Peeta knows they probaly have. They have more history together than Peeta does with Katniss, let alone with Gale, whom he barely knew before coming back from the Games.

Katniss is laughing as she pulls him towards the river. There doesn't seem to be any apprehension in her eyes, just amusement, and a touch of something that looks like lust. It makes Peeta's blood run faster, especially when he sees a similar spark in Gale's eyes.

"Where are we going?" he asks after they've been following the river upstream for a few minutes.

"You'll see," Gale replies. Peeta's pretty sure that when they left, Gale didn't know either where Katniss was taking them. But he knows this place, and he knows her.

It doesn't take them that long to reach the waterfall. There is a naural pool at its bottom, and the rocks are covered in moss near the fall. The place looks beautiful.

Katniss grabs his hand and pulls him close to her. She presses a soft kiss on his lips, taking him by surprise. Then she turns to Gale and raises a hand towards him. Gale steps forward, puts his hand in hers.

Peeta watches them kiss for the first time. He wonders why he doesn't feel jealous. Maybe it's Katniss' hand in his, the memory of her lips against his. Maybe it's the way Gale looks at him after, the way he leans over him ans kisses him.

Gale's lips are rougher than Katiss', his grip on Peeta's hip firm and strong. Peeta's afraid his knees are going to give up under him.

Katniss chuckles next to them, then there's the sound of clothes being taken off. The two boys turn their heads and look at Katniss, at her bare breasts hanging as she bends to take off her pants. Peeta had been growing hard from Gale's kiss, but the sight of Katniss' slender, strong body in front of him makes all his blood rush south.

She smiles at them, kicking off her shoes and the rest of her clothes, then jumps into the pool. Water splashes around her, wetting Peeta and Gale. Peeta watches her swim toward the waterfall, all naked and temptalizing skin.

Gale's hands are sliding his shirt up, and Peeta lets him take it off entirely. He turns around and they strip each other, hands sliding over newly exposed skin, exploring, caressing. Gale is hard too, but Peeta doesn't dare touch him there, though he really wants to wrap his fingers around this gorgeous cock.

"Are you going to leave me all by myself?"

Katniss is standing at the bottom of the waterfall. The water reaches her hips most of the time, but with the current created by the waterfall Peeta can catch glimpses of dark hair between her thighs. She's unbraiding her hair, looking at them with her head cocked on the side.

"We're coming," Gale replies, then he jumps in the water.

Peeta follows him, swimming up to Katniss, and he's the first one to reach her. She rewards him with a kiss, a real one this time, her tongue sliding in his mouth as she presses her body against his. Gale wraps himself against Peeta's back, pushing them all right under the waterfall.

Katniss' back hits the moss-covered rock wall and she moans against Peeta's mouth. There's a hand wrapping around his cock, but it's no hers, it's Gale's, who's kissing his neck, teeth scraping his skin. Peeta can feel Gale's hard length against the small of his back, and it's turning him on just as much as the way Kaniss' body arches when he pushes a finger inside her.

The rushing sound of the waterfall makes it impossible for them to talk, so they let their bodies do all the work. Katniss raises a leg and wraps it around Peeta's hip, inviting him in. Gale's hand guides him to her wet entrance, and Peeta groans as he slips inside of her. She's tight, she's always so tight around him. The first time, he was afraid he'd hurt her, but now he knows better, knows how much she likes it when he pounds into her, fast and strong.

What Peeta isn't used to, though, is feeling wet fingers tease his entrance. So he doesn't move, trying to stay as relaxed as he can, breathing hard against Katniss' neck. When Gale slips the first wet finger inside him, it just feels a bit strange, but in a good way. When a second one comes in, Peeta's breath catches. It feels so good! Is that what Katniss feels when he's inside her?

Gale adds a third finger, and it hurts a little bit more, but Katniss starts moving against him, urging him on as she's slowly loosing patience. Peeta starts moving, and as he thrusts in and out of her so do the fingers inside him, until they suddenly disppear.

Gale's cock isn't very thick, so it slides in quite easily. It's long, however, longer than his fingers, and it presses against places in Peeta's body Peeta didn't know existed.

Peeta is lost in sensations, between the wet, hot tightness of Katniss' cunt and the long, firm fullness of Gale's cock. Their hands seem to be everywhere on him, and so do their mouths. He's sure he's shouting now, as every push of Gale's hips pushes him inside Katniss. The water is rushing around them, on them, strong and loud, as if it too wanted to pleasure him.

Peeta doesn't last long. He comes inside Katniss, and she holds him tight against her as she too comes. Gale holds up a little bit longer, pounding in him fast and hard. Teeth close on the skin of his shoulder then, and Gale tenses up behind him as he comes.

The three of them sink down in the water afterwards, exhausted. They drift out to the mossy shore and lay there under the sun, wrapped in each other's arms. There are lips against Peeta's at some point, and he isn't sure whose it is but kisses back anyways.

He wishes this, whatever they have, can last forever.


End file.
